


Communing with the Dead

by Makoto_Sagara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makoto_Sagara/pseuds/Makoto_Sagara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As though death was a barrier for true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communing with the Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skeren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/gifts).



**Title:** Communing with the Dead  
 **Author:** Makoto Sagara  
 **Series:** Harry Potter  
 **Archive:** The usual suspects; anywhere else, please ask first.  
 **Category:** drabble, angst  
 **Characters/Pairing(s):** Luna, Cedric  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** language, ooc, angst, Luna being Luna  
 **Disclaimers:** I don’t own Harry Potter. No copyright infringement is intended nor is any money made from this piece of fanfiction.  
 **Words:** 500  
 **Prompt:** HP: Luna/Cedric: As though death was a barrier for true love.

 **Author’s Note:** Yet another drabble from Sky. This time, it’s all dialogue. Let’s see how badly I can screw this up.

~ * * * ~

“I don’t really remember you from when I was alive. Sorry.”

“Oh, there’s no reason for you to feel sorry, Cedric. You _were_ rather busy that last year, with the tournament and the overabundance of Wrackspurts.”

“Wrack-what? Why does that sound…? No, I remember Cho mentioning you now. You’re Luna Lovegood, right?”

“Yes. I’m surprised you remember me.”

“Wow, I think I’d remember a girl with such a pretty smile. It’s a shame though. What’s the date?”

“It’s 2nd September 1998.”

“And the war? What happened?”

“Oh, it’s over. Harry won, of course.”

“I always thought he would, you know. He…he was a good kid. He didn’t deserve the grief my dad put him through for a while there.”

“Well, it happens. Harry understood that your father was just upset. In fact, he even forgave my father for nearly turning him over to Death Eaters. His capacity for forgiveness is unequalled.”

“I hate to ask you this, Lovegood, but what happened to Cho?”

“She lived, and managed to fight at the Final Battle, but she’s been different since that time. She’s refused to talk about it to anyone. She was especially upset when Harry and Ginny Weasley announced their engagement.”

“Oh, hm…Why did you call me here?”

“I wanted to talk to someone who would listen to me without the interruption of Wrackspurts or Snorkacks.”

“And you thought that _I_ was the best candidate for that? Don’t you have…I don’t know…living friends who would understand you better than someone who has been dead for years and barely knew you when they were alive?”

“No, I doubt it.”

“You look a little pale, Luna. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Cedric.”

“I don’t mind if you want to talk, you know.”

“May I come back to visit you?”

“Any time you want.”

~ * * * ~

“Luna, how many times have you come to this cemetery to visit me?”

“Oh, a few dozen, I suppose, over the years.”

“I thought you and your father were going to Sweden again this summer?”

“We are. In two days, we’re leaving by International Portkey, but I thought I’d stop by to see you again before.”

“You make it sound like it’s the final time.”

“Father is pressuring me to stop these visits. He says that after three years that I’ve become…less bright. That I should interact more with the living.”

“You do seem to be a little…depressed. Is there something I can do to help you?”

“I doubt it, Cedric. However, Father is right. This will be the last time we see each other this way. But, before I go, I must tell you something.”

“What’s that?”

“Oh, Cedric, don’t be sad. What I have to say is good. I’ve loved you, for so very long, and I believe that I will continue to love you until I die.”

“I’m…flattered, but what am I supposed to do with that?”

“There’s nothing for you _to_ do, silly. I just wanted you to know. Good bye, my love.”

“Good bye, Luna Lovegood.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Passing Of Luna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710907) by [patricksxgayxfedora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patricksxgayxfedora/pseuds/patricksxgayxfedora)




End file.
